First Impressions
by Tiriya
Summary: Squall and Rinoa at the SeeD party, how they feel and that... My first fic, so R&R and tell me what you think.


**Hey people! Some of you were complaining about the lack of paragraphs in the first version of this (and well, okay, I was bothered by it too) so I decided to fix it. It might have taken me a while, but here is the new and improved "First Impressions". Oh, and many thanks to Moriah, for all your help! ^_^ Couldn't have done it without you, babe!**

**Btw, the POV changes near the end but I'm sure you'll work that out on your own. And yes, I know that in the game Rinoa used her hand to try and hypnotize Squall, but I changed it to a necklace because I'm the author and I wanted it that way. Please review. Thanks. ^.~**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stood just inside the door to the ballroom, tugging self-consciously on the hem of my dress. I felt like an idiot, standing there on my own, but I didn't know anybody there except for Seifer, and he didn't seem to be anywhere around. And the damn dress… was it too short? Well, maybe that could work to my advantage. I was here on business after all.

"Excuse me," someone behind me said.

I turned around to see a tall, dark-haired young man in a uniform – a SeeD uniform, I knew – standing behind me, holding the hand of an equally tall blonde woman in a short red dress with black trimming.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, suddenly realizing I was standing in the doorway, blocking everyone's path.  I jumped out of the way.

"Thank you," the man said, and they moved on into the room.

I followed them, not wanting to repeat the rather embarrassing scene. The band was playing a lively, upbeat tune that I wasn't familiar with, and a few couples were on the dancefloor, doing some sort of tango. I longed to join them – I love to dance – but I couldn't, not without a partner.  It would only make me look even more out of place.

I stood on the edge of the dancefloor, listening to the chatter around me. The dancers were laughing together, embarrassed to know how to dance to this sort of music, and those who weren't dancing were talking and laughing with their friends.

All except for one boy.

He was standing by himself in a corner near the door, sipping what looked to be a glass of champagne. He looked about seventeen or eighteen – perfect, I thought, with a small smile – and he was wearing the same uniform as all the other guys at the dance. He was obviously a SeeD. He was also wearing a frown, which he directed into his glass. From the way he was standing, I could tell that he did not want to be there at all.

As I continued to watch him out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with spiky blonde hair approach him, offer him his hand, and then walk away again, looking dejected. Then, moments later, a petite girl with short brown hair in a cool sort of flicked up style approached the guy and tried to start a conversation with him, but he wasn't having it.  She soon left as well, leaving him standing on his own once more.

I couldn't help smiling.  This guy wasn't very sociable.  He'd be a tough nut to crack, if I ever got the chance to get to know him. I looked away, not wanting to look like I was spying on him, and directed my gaze to the open ceiling instead, just in time to see a flash of white light dart across the night sky, leaving in its wake a trail of silvery dust.  A shooting star!  I'd always wanted to see one of those!

I suddenly noticed that the guy in the corner was now watching me with a slightly interested expression. I smiled and pointed to the ceiling. He nodded.  So he'd seen it, too.  I decided to approach him.

I walked over to him and stood just in front of him. God, he was even more handsome close up. I noticed that he had a bad scar on his forehead, between his eyes.  It didn't put me off, though; in fact, it just attracted me to him even more.  I also saw that he had the most beautiful eyes – a lovely sort of blue-grey colour, depending on the light.

I looked at him appraisingly, and then smiled slightly, my hand resting on my hip.

"You're the best looking guy here."

Oh sweet Hyne, did I really just say that?!

The boy looked surprised as well – he cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a strange look.  I blushed slightly.  "Dance with me?" I asked, trying to ignore the burning in my cheeks.

He shook his head. He still hadn't said a word – to me or to anyone.  He sure was quiet.  I decided to try and make him smile, at least.

"Let me guess," I said. "You'll only dance with someone you like."

He shrugged and took another sip of his champagne, still not looking at me.

"Okay then," I said, pretending to think.  "How about this?"

I removed my necklace and dangled it in front of his face, swinging it slightly.  I watched as his eyes moved from side to side, following the flashing of silver as I swung the chain.

"I-will-make-you-like-me, I-will-make-you-like-me, I-will-make-you-like-me," I intoned. I knew I was acting stupid and childish, but I didn't care. I was determined to make this guy laugh. I held the chain a little to the side so that I could see his face and cocked my head to the side, my expression hopeful.

"Well?" I asked.  "Did it work?"

The corner of the boy's mouth twitched as if he were trying not to laugh. Success! Then he shook his head and shifted.

"I can't dance."

Finally, he spoke!  And what a voice!  Sort of husky and rough – like he wasn't all that used to talking aloud or something.  Maybe he wasn't.  Whatever, it was very… sexy.

I smiled and took the glass of champagne from him and set it on the window ledge behind him, and took his other hand in mine.

"Come on, you'll be fine," I said, dragging him out onto the dancefloor just as the band struck up a variation waltz of **_Eyes on Me_**, my mother's old song.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This is crazy.

This strange girl is dragging me out onto the dancefloor and trying to get me to dance with her.  Good luck, I say.  She might have a bit of trouble – I haven't danced since those lessons they made me take a few years ago.  Training, they called it.  I didn't know what for at the time, but now I do know: it was in case some girl comes up to you at a party, tries to hypnotize you, and then drags you onto the dancefloor to make a fool out of you.

Not that I'm doing too badly by myself.  I'm stepping on her toes, putting my hands in the wrong places, bashing into other couples, and generally making an exhibition of myself.  God, no – this is bad, I think as we bump into yet another couple.  I have to get out of here.

I yank my hands away from hers and start to head for the door and to safety – but I don't get far before she's grabbed my hand again and is holding me fast.  Her eyes are pleading.  I'm reluctant, but I stay.  Might as well give it another go…

I rack my brains, trying to remember the steps to this particular song. My memory's been getting worse lately – I have to try hard.  Finally it comes to me.

The music swells, I start to dance properly – it's all good now; she looks happy, I feel self-conscious but happy. I'm actually having fun now.  Can't remember the last time I felt that way.

Then all of a sudden the music gets quiet, the lights go down, and fireworks go off in the sky, visible through the glass roof.  We step closer together – don't get any ideas, now, it's part of the dance – and watch the display.  It's nice, actually brings a bit of a smile to my face.  That's two in one night.  I must be getting soft.

I can feel the girl watching me, but I don't look at her. It would just finish me off altogether, the present state I'm in. But then she directs her gaze away from me and over my shoulder and seems to be watching someone or something else away across the room, near the door. Then she looks back at me and winks, mouths the words, "Thank you," and takes off, moving lightly over the dancefloor towards her next target. Poor guy, whoever he is.

But as I watch her go, I have a funny sort of feeling. Something tells me I haven't seen the last of her.

~


End file.
